Wrestling: Our Careers
by Nightwing0126
Summary: Maybe you're not a fan of Alex Daniels in the "My Career" story. What if Alex was a wrestler and not a masseuse in training. This is an idea that I explain the origin of the story before the we get into the first chapter. OCxOC
1. Original Charaecter List

Please keep in mind this is a fan fiction and the reason I'm creating this list is so the proper people get credit, I'm man enough to admit the only person who knows that their character is involved in this is Daniel Travis. This list will most likely be updated over time.

* * *

Original Character List

* * *

Protagonist

Matthew Smith: created by me

Alex Daniels (eventually Daniels-Smith) : created by me

* * *

Antagonist

Barron Blade: Created by 2K

Amaya Blade: created by Legasee

* * *

Side character

Daniel Travis: created by (my friend) REDBULLET2197 and me

Roxane Rollston: created by TyronSwift05

Revy Rollston created by TyronSwift05

Aya Matsuda: created by TyronSwift05

Tia Gallerteo: Created by TyronSwift05

CJ Snow: created by TyronSwift05

Hitomi Sanda: created by TyronSwift05

Dizzy Diaz: created by TyronSwift05

Raymond "Superstar" Johnson: created by me

Adam "The Enforcer" Davidson: created by me

"A-List" Drake Johnson: created by me

Chris Danger: created by DenkOps

"Bam Bam" Brooke Danger: created by DenkOps

Eric "Youngblood" Williams: created by me

Thomas Strong: created by me

Adrian Daniels: created by me

Robert Matthews: created by me

Joseph Matthews: created by me

Jacob Cass: created by THQ

Cole Quinn: created by 2K


	2. The PC Reunion

**Author's Note:** Let's clear up one thing this is an Alternate My Career so now I have 2 Wrestling universes now. This story may seem random let me explain its origin, my friend and I don't have normal phone calls we create universes to escape reality (isn't that why fan fiction was created) anyway we talk Superheroes , Wrestling, and occasionally Star Wars anyway he probably doesn't like how I make Alex be a worried for my health character so I suggested a Wrestling reboot and this story was the idea the thing is he likes where we are in our Wrestling thing so he put the reboot on hold for now I liked the idea enough I decided to turn it into a story.

* * *

 **Bold** = setting/ place

 _Italic= narration/sarcasm_

Underline and ALL CAPS or "italic"= emphasized

CAPS= shouting argument

Asterisk= cut microphone

* * *

Our Careers

* * *

Chapter 01: The PC Reunion

* * *

 **Matthew's POV October 8, 2018: WWE Performance Center**

 _"My name is Matthew Smith after a very successful time on the independent circuit I was confronted by two talent scouts, one from Impact Wrestling and one from the WWE, the choice was obvious with a place I had previously worked for (Global Force Wrestling) merging with Impact a little over a year ago I went with the offer from WWE I now stand outside the WWE Performance Center once I enter there is no going back I have my tapout gear on and I've done my three weeks of no wrestling as required by WWE to start training, my one question is if I'm ready."_

"Only one way to find out." I said to no one in particular before walking in I stood their for a second looking at all seven of the wrestling rings in awe. I noticed some unfamiliar faces and some friends from my Indy days such as Rodrick Strong, Adam Cole, and the Psycho Killer, just to name a few. I then walked up to Matt Bloom, "Hello sir." I said pleasantly, "I'm one of your newly signed talents my name is Matthew Smith." I extended my hand.

Matt turned to me, "Nice to meet you Matthew I'm Matt Bloom the head coach you can call me Coach Bloom" Matt shook my hand then pointed to the ring, "get in the ring lets see what you got." He turned his head, " RODRICK! GET OVER HERE!" Matt shouted and Rodrick ran over.

"Yeah Coach Bloom?" he asked nicely.

Coach Bloom pointed to the ring, "You're his test opponent get in the ring." Roddy nodded his head and entered the ring we fist bumped and went through an entire match as the match progressed I scrapped away the ring rust that had set in and let the adrenaline of finally after three weeks of no wrestling unless I was playing a WWE 2K video game being inside the squared circle again (still don't know why it's called that) after a hard fought match Rodrick submitted to the Full Nelson and I fell flat on my back out of breath and more hungry then anything else. I rolled under the bottom rope to hear what Matt had to say, "All that ring rust gone?" I nodded, "How did it feel to be in the ring again?"

"Really good." I replied out of breath, "I-I barely won though the ring rust was scraped away during the match sir." I told him after regaining my breath.

"Well you did good, you're not at the NXT level yet but you did just get signed so… we'll mold you into a superstar over your time here." Just after he finished my stomach growled, "But for now take a break… and eat." I nodded and walked off, I looked back he was talking with a very small girl with red streaks in the front where her bangs would be I guess her hair was extremely dark brown, almost black, her hair looked like it had a natural left part, and she had a sun tattooed on her right shoulder and that's all I could make out before I put on my pair of Beats Solo 3s and started playing some 3OH!3.

* * *

 **Alex's POV**

" _Why Bianca? I thought as she slammed me to the mat with my hair and she threw me into the corner I haven't gotten one bit of offense yet"_ I kick her in her bitchy face followed by a second rope crossbody then a running dropkick then she hit me with a running closeline I did a flip landed on my feet and hit a Pelé Kick and got a few good moves in and even got a little dancing in to have some fun and ended it with a sleeper hold. Matt had directed me to Sara Amato, you may know her better as Sara Del Rey, the head female trainer at the performance center .

"Good job." Coach Del Rey stated, "Definitively room for improvement, but hey that's why you're here. Take a break maybe get something to eat you look out of breathe." I nodded and put in wireless earbuds started playing Skillet and headed off there was a guy sitting all alone in the eating area I tapped his shoulder.

* * *

 **Narrative POV**

Matthew paused the song Go F**k Yourself (no joke that is a name of one of 3OH!3's songs) and turned to see the girl Matt was talking too earlier, "Mind if I sit here?" She asked he could now see she had light brown eyes and a vague familiarity like he had seen her face somewhere before.

"Not at all." Matthew answered as she sat down he turned off his beats, "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Matthew Smith. Today is my first day." He greeted extending his hand.

Alex felt like she already knew his name but brushed it off quickly, "Alexis Daniels, Call me Alex." That name rang a bell in Matthews memory, "You're not alone today is my first day as well. Can I ask you something… unordinary?" She asked.

Matthew swallowed the bite in his mouth, "Sure." He answered.

"Did you ever work for WCPW at some point in time within the last year and a half?" Alex asked quickly.

"Yeah my contract expired before it got re-branded to Defiant." Matthew answered and Alex snapped her fingers.

"Oh my God we used to work together before you went to Ring Of Honor." Matthew looked at her wide eyed, "I was Alex Bell" she said blankly.

"Oh now I remember you now, yeah if I resigned we were going to be put in a romantic angle and we went on that business dinner to get acquainted." Matthew said shocked.

"Yeah you're a really nice guy. If you aren't in a relationship…" Alex stated and was cut off.

"Which I'm not." Matthew said blankly.

"Who dumped who?" Alex asked.

"I dumped her, when I arrived home after being signed by WWE I arrived home to her in bed with another man, I flipped my shit and threw her naked ass out on the street." Mathew stated then counted to ten, "Anyway as you were saying."

"You can kinda be a douchebag when you're in a relationship. Alex said quietly hoping he couldn't hear her… he did.

"I want to make my girl feel loved but I do have a tendency to ignore my friends when that happens."

"Even Daniel Travis?" Alex asked surprised, "A guy who is like a brother to you?" Matthew nodded disappointed in himself before standing up, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" she started to apologize before being cut off.

Matthew stuck his hand out to stop her from talking completely calm, "I'm not mad, I'm just ready to continue training" Matthew stated before starting to walk off he had only taken a few steps before.

'Jeez I said no asshat." Matthew turned his head to see Lio Rush was being a creep trying to get her to go on a date him aggressively and he didn't know why but Matthew didn't like it.

Matthew turned around to stop it, he shoved Lio, "Hey she said no so why don't you beat it." Matthew snapped aggravated.

Lio scoffed, "What are you her boyfriend or something?"

"You have no proof to say otherwise so yes, now get the fuck out of my face bitch." Matthew growled.

Lio slowly backed away as Matthew had a death stare aimed at him, Matthew turned to Alex she was wide eyed, "You just lied to get that douche away form me… thanks" her cheeks turned a light pink,"…like a lot. Where do you live?" Alex asked curious.

"Celebration." Matthew said.

"Get the fuck out me too." Alex said excited.

"Awesome, is your number the same?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, I'll text you later." Alex said before Matthew jogged off to continue training.

* * *

 **Daniels Sisters Apartment (Post Day 01)**

Alex walked in sore from a long and painful day at the Performance Center she plopped her gym bag on the floor of her room and she jumped on her bed to where her stomach side was on the bed and her back was facing the ceiling. She let out a sore moan.

Adrian walked to Alex's room, "Knock knock baby sis. Mind if I come in?" she asked.

Alex rolled to her back and sat up and rested against the headboard, "Come in." She answered.

Adrian cautiously walked in, "How was day one? Adrian asked genuinely curious.

"Painful." Alex answered then laughed and sat up, "Other than painful it was good started my clique with that guy I went on a business dinner with…"

"Yeah, _business_ _dinner,_ face it Alexa it was a date he wore a suit you wore a seductive dress, he took your advice to heart you told me you were nervous while waiting he even let you decide desert or not, Hell HE PAID, and don't use that he had a girlfriend bull crap." Adrian listed, "You're blushing just thinking about him you like him."

"Okay maybe a little bit, he did scare away a douche who was trying to get me to go on a date with him, he lied and said we were dating." Alex stated turning on the tv.

"He got jelly" Adrian teased poking Alex, "No doubt."

'He lives in Celebration as well." Alex said after swatting her older sister away channel surfing.

* * *

 **Matthew's POV Smith Apartment (Post Day 01)**

I stepped out of the shower the day had been rough on my body, I combed and dried my hair and jumped on my $3,000 dollar bed and grabbed the remote and pressed the massage button and set the time for thirty minuets and put a face mask on and took a nap. Thirty minuets later there was a knock at my door, I groaned and got out of bed, "One moment!" I shouted putting some pajamas on and a tank top, I grabbed a Nightwing snapback and my glassed put them on as I headed to the door, I looked through the peephole to see a blonde girl standing with Alex which honestly confused me, I opened the door slowly, "Hello there." Alex's face was priceless eyes wide mouth hanging open the blonde girl just looked at Alex confused, "Aren't you going to introduce yourself I think it's pretty obvious I know Alex." I stated which snapped the blonde girl out of her confusion.

"Oh right" she stated running one of her hands through her hair before extending it, "I'm Adrian Daniels Alex's older sister" she introduced herself as I shook her hand, " I made you a little welcome basket" she said as Alex got over the shock, She extended the basket.

"Well thank you" I politely replied taking the basket, "That is very gen… hospitable of you two."

"So you-you-you're the new neighbor across the hall?" Alex stuttered to say.

"Uh yeah." I answered, "Why? I asked confused.

Alex moved her eyes to look at her sister annoyed, "This girl doesn't trust me around a steering wheel she wants me to get a carpool buddy" Alex then looked at me, "Do you want to be my carpool buddy?"

"Sure." I answered immediately.

Alex looked surprised, "Wait really? I didn't expect you to answer so quickly."

"Well our two destinations during the day are the same unless I have some groceries so I don't see why not." I then yawned , "Sorry ladies but I'm rather tired how about we go to bed Alex and I have a long painful day tomorrow."

"Good idea. Goodnight." Alex said and walked into her apartment.

"Alex told me how you " _lied_ " when that creep was hitting on her do you by any chance " she paused to think of the words.

"Like her?" I filled in the blank.

"Well...yeah" Adrian said, "but that isn't what I want to ask you to do. As her older sister I'm very over protective of her, please be her protector her guardian angel of sorts."

"I'll do my best. Goodnight Adrian." I smirked.

"Goodnight neighbor." Adrian replied and we parted. When I shut the door my phone vibrated I sent a reply saying I was tired and went to bed for the night. Tomorrow day 2.

* * *

 **End notes:** Alright so until one of our main protagonists is on the NXT roster I'll be doing time jumps next chapter will be 2 months into my training where I don't have a gimmick and I'm acting as an enhancement talent (jobber) for NXT anyway that is all for now.


	3. Jobbing Out

**Bold** = setting/ place

 _Italic_ = narration/sarcasm

Underline and ALL CAPS or " _italic_ "= emphasized

CAPS= shouting argument

Asterisks- cut microphone

* * *

Our Careers

* * *

Chapter 02: Jobbing Out On NXT Show Tapings & NXT Live

* * *

 **Matthew's POV NXT House Show (Largo, Florida 2 months later)**

I get slammed to the mat by Lars Sullivan, " _Okay so You're probably wonder what am I doing here? Not with a painful expression on my face but a NXT House Show, but a wrestling fan would know it as NXT Live or if you're like me and when you are interested in something you research the heck out of it a non-televised show which is just another way of saying House Show. Well think of it as a test by the PC Coaches to see my progress… that's how I think of it and I hope they think I'm ready for NXT."_ I was then promptly hit with his finisher and pinned for the 3 count, the good old eins, zwei, drei. Before Lars could commit a post-match assault I would not appreciate that I would break character and do the worst possible thing to do to another man physically, besides murder, I'd kick him in the nuts. I hung my head acting like I was upset that I lost as I walked backstage inside Minnreg Hall, "I hope I did as I was required." I mumbled to myself before heading to the showers to clean up and just hung out with Alex until her match with Kari Sane which was scheduled to be a squash match.

* * *

 **Alex's POV**

 _"I really didn't want to do this Kari is a badass, and I'm well I'm Alex a newbie to WWE and the pirate princess has been here in NXT for a little over a year."_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Matthew waved his hand in front of my face,"Hey Lil' AD" He stated with his nickname for me that I didn't like,"'you okay?" He asked, "you spaced out, something on your mind?"

"Uh… yeah, I really, really, extremely don't want to do this match I'll get wrecked, I'm supposed to anyway but Kari is a badass she could kick my ass in real life." I explained my worry to him.

He just nodded understandingly but then said something surprising, "I have to disagree, I feel like you'll do fine, just be careful." He and I fist bumped and I walked away to the gorilla, " Some pep talk." I mumbled to myself before my music started playing and I walked straight to the ring , following my entrance was Kari my very dangerous opponent when the match started I ran and dodged a punch after punch from Kari. I ducked and ran to the corner and under the top rope, the referee tried to hold her back… it didn't work I had just screwed myself, Kari grabbed me by the neck and started kneeing me in the gut repeatedly until the ref counted 4 then pulled Kari off she let of a ferocious war cry to get this night over with then walked backstage and got dressed and headed to Matthew "Ready?" He asked I nodded, "Well put on some tunes we have to stay for the rest of the show." I sighed and put in my earbuds.

* * *

After the show we headed out I was tired and fell asleep for half the ride when I awoke we were at a gas station, "Did I wake you?" Matt asked he had rings under his eyes and some welts from the nights of pain which will continue Thursday as " _local competitors_ " on an NXT Show Taping which fun fact consist of multiple episodes and multiple episodes means multiple matches " _great_ ".

"Yeah I'm fine. You look tired let me drive." I answered, "Can we put on an audiobook to keep me awake?"

'Sure I'll put on "Star Wars: Kenobi" it's a great story." Matt said. As the book played. Matt had his eyes closed but he wasn't asleep I had traveled enough to him to tell I paused the book.

"I know you aren't asleep so why are your eyes closed?" I asked.

"My late father" he started and started to tear up I know it's a sensitive subject for him, "whenever he would read a story to my brother and I when we were young he would ask us to close our eyes and visualize the story with our imagination." He said wiping his eyes so he didn't cry before unpausing the audiobook and closing his eyes I let him keep his eyes closed I know I'd never do that with a FNAF audiobook that series is really scary and I'm easily scared. We then arrived at the complex and I shook his shoulder to wake him up.

"Hey." I said quietly with a small hopefully sweet smile and not flirty at all I don't want to rush into a relationship, "We're at the complex time to get out."

"You have your key to your apartment right?" Matt asked sleepily.

Words escape me as I try to remember I legitimately forgot, I reached back for my bag to check I rummaged around around not feeling it. After not feeling it I used my tile, I then let out a chuckle I forgot It was on a wrist band, "I had a brain fart ." I said sheepishly Matt smirked warmly and we sat there silent for a second.

"That's a shame." Matt stated, "I just set up the guest room. If you ever forget your key, my door is open for you." Another long silence which I broke.

"We should-" I started but was cut off.

"Yeah." Matt said before exiting the car and opening the door for me he extended his hand.

" _Why Mr. Smith you are quiet the gentleman_." I was joking and he knew it as I took his hand.

"I'm just who my parents raised." Matt replied as I got out of the car and he shut it.

"Well they raised a gentleman I wish I could meet your father." I said as we started to head inside.

"He would love you." We were silent for the walk to our apartments I was about to enter when, "Alex." Matt stated I turned around.

"Yeah Matt?" I replied.

"You and Adrian still coming over for the Christmas party Monday night?" He asked.

I smiled, "Wouldn't miss it. Goodnight."

"Gute nacht, süße träume Alex. (Translation: Goodnight, sweet dreams Alex)" He stated a warm smile on his face.

"Gleichfalls Matthew .(Translation: You too Matthew)" I said before I walked in my apartment, I went straight to bed.

* * *

 **Matthew's POV The Next Day Smith Apartment**

I was setting up for tomorrows party playing some Pentatonix holiday albums thanks to my headphones I was standing on a stepladder trying to attach some mistletoe while trying to not fall I got it eventually, I was halfway down when Daniel Travis called, "Yello?" I answered.

"Hey man, how are you?" He asked.

"Sore." I replied.

"Who was it last night?" He asked with a I don't really care attitude.

"Sullivan." I answered and looked at the time, "Can you cut." I started then his phone died, "Every damn time." I growled I could tell it died because Hallelujah continued playing, Kristen was singing her part with her angelic voice. There was a knock at the door, I looked through the peep hole it was Alex, I opened the door, "May I help you?" I asked. She lifted the eggnog with a smirk I had forgotten I asked Alex earlier that day to help me with some of the snacks and refreshments, I stepped to the side , "Come in." I gestured.

"Thank you… holy holiday spirit you've been busy." She said surprised as we walked to the kitchen to put the eggnog in the refrigerator I looked down at her and one of my eyes wandered upward I wasn't planning this but we were under the mistletoe and you know the mistletoe rule. She finished putting it up and looked at me and then up, "Well would you look at that." She said before wrapping her arms around my neck, "It doesn't have to mean anything or start anything unless we want it to." She said before we kissed for a long moment when our lips parted we did not let go of each other I had put my hands on her hips.

"Uh… yeah… maybe once we're on NXT… or now… whatever you're comfortable with just tell me when you're ready and what you want Alexis." I said.

Alex bit her lip, "I'll have an answer by New Year's Eve. I need time to think after the awkward tension of last night."

"I understand." I replied.

We stood there not letting go in silence for a few seconds, "I'd better get-" Alex started before I cut her off.

"Right. Right." I said before we let go and she walked across the hall. I was worried I could've just ruined a friendship with a kiss. I got a hoodie and left for my hair appointment.

* * *

 **Alex's POV Daniels Sisters Apartment**

I put the groceries on the kitchen table and walked into my room confused. I just laid on my bed staring at the ceiling fan not knowing what to think or do. Adrian walked to my shut door, "Alex?" She asked concerned.

"No." I replied before she could ask.

"Do yo-" I cut her off.

"No." I answered, "I'll tell you during dinner."

"Okay." Adrian stated, "You're always more cooperative during Pizza night."

* * *

 **Matthew's POV Barber Shop, somewhere in Celebration, Florida**

I walked in and signed in then waited for my name to be called after thirty minutes it was.

"What do you want?" The barber asked.

"I was thinking a fade."I replied, "And can you clean up my beard?" I asked.

"Yeah, you want a design on the shaved parts?" He asked.

"Nah, not this time." I answered. It took a while as my hair was so long it was curling up and my beard was wild looking, "Thanks man." I said before scheduling my next appointment.

* * *

 **Alex's POV Daniels Apartment**

Adrian knocked on the door to my room, "Pizza time." I got out of bed and put on some pajamas and walked out to the dinner table, "Ready to tell why you've been so quiet today? You've hardly talked and you know I worry."

"I know. I know. I just have a lot on my mind, something happened today that I'm having trouble processing ." I said quietly after swallowing a bite of pizza.

"Dose any of it involve our new neighbor Matt?"Adrian asked I nodded, "What happened?"

I looked at my big sister and cracked a small smile, "We were caught under the mistletoe." You do know the mistletoe rule right? I asked smugly.

Adrian got a little offended and scoffed, "I taught you The mistletoe rule of course I…" her voice trailed off when she saw the smug smile on my face, "You two didn't."

'We did." I stated, "and I told him it didn't have to mean anything but then he expressed interest in us becoming, "a thing" I told him I need time to think about it I gave myself until New Year's Eve but he's stuck on my mind."

* * *

 **Matthew's POV Smith Apartment**

I was on my couch playing the newest edition of the WWE 2K series, WWE 2K19 and I got a call on my cellphone it wasn't Travis it was a business call I looked at the phone It said, "Boss Levesque" on the screen I paused the game to talk to "The Game" I took a deep breath, "Yes sir." I said nervously.

"Hello Matthew, I'm calling to tell you you aren't needed at the taping this week at all... We have a gimmick for you" Triple H announced with a purpose.

"Y-You do?!" I stuttered." Hoping it wasn't bad.

"How dose "The Unbreakable" Matthew Smith sound?" Triple H asked.

I thought for a beat, "Better than I expected."

" Come to the Performance Center Wednesday we'll start work on the previews for your debut." He said and almost hung up.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!" I shouted, "Previews? For my debut? I'm going to NXT?" I asked surprised.

"Yes." He answered.

"This quick?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"Well you've done well being an enhancement talent on NXT and at the house shows you've also put on exceptional matches at the Performance Center shows for the NXT Roster, I've talked with some of the Veterans in NXT and the NXT coaches. I got their opinions and they think you're ready. Well actually we need you for one thing we're going to have you're contract signing on NXT Television in a backstage segment so after that you can leave."

"Can I hang out backstage?" I asked.

"Why?" Triple H arched an eyebrow.

"I'm Alexis Daniels's carpool buddy she lives across the hall from me." I explained.

"Well actually she'll be waiting on you she has one match at the next taping and it's right before your segment." Triple H said.

* * *

 **Alex's POV Daniels Sisters Apartment**

I'm back on my bed staring at my ceiling listening to the radio when the song "Can't Help Falling In Love" started playing I quickly changed it to a Christmas station . I still couldn't decide.

* * *

 **Matthew's POV The Next Day, Christmas Day, Smith Apartment**

I woke up early, like I do every Christmas Day and I showered humming Christmas carols while doing it. After I showered I dried my hair and put some gel in it followed by some festive close and a Santa hat. Normally I wake up early on Christmas Day because… well it's Christmas Day… presents, not this time I am up early to get the smacks and what not for the party set up, well I'm not sure if I can call it a party more like a get together with friends I know my former Tag Team partner couldn't make it he was on the west coast but some of my other friends and family were able to make it my brother, my friend Michael, my ex-girlfriend Tyler for example… okay not Michael he was celebrating Hanukkah with his family. A few minuets later guest started to arrive.

* * *

 **Matthew's POV NXT Taping December 27, 2018**

I hadn't told her why I was wearing a suit or I received a voicemail from Triple H to wear one, I parked the car and turned off the song "Feel Invincible" by Skillet , "HEY!" Alex snapped annoyed, "I was listening to that."

"Alex we're at the arena time to get out.

Alex sighed, "Fine" she gave me a once over, "You look handsome by the way." She said before getting out.

I got out, "Thanks I said shutting the door behind me as we walked in we went opposite directions, Alex to the Women's Locker Room and myself to Mr. Regal's office I knocked on the door.

"Come in." He stated sounding preoccupied.

I walked in quietly, "Hello Mr. Regal." I greeted, "I'm Matthew Smith the guy who is signing his contract for NXT tonight."

"Ah, yes. Mr. Smith good to finally meet you in person, I've heard many things about you from Coach Bloom."

"Good things I hope, and do you not remember me from promo class? I just got the call Monday that I was being called up I've been in promo class for eight weeks." I said a little confused.

"Oh now I remember, forgive me I guess I'm used to you with longer hair." Regal apologized.

"No need to apologize you have a lot of responsibilities as NXT General Manager." I said understandingly.

"Well start reading the contract. He grabbed it and handed it to me I started the long process we were on the third recorded show so I had plenty of time to read it as slowly as possible outside the office , I guess out of frame would be a more correct term.

* * *

 **Alex's POV**

My match came up and Matt was nowhere to be found, my phone buzzed it was a text from Matt.

" _Luck_ "

That's all it said, " _Thnx_ " I replied and had my match with Kairi Sane and as per usual I got wrecked, but that wasn't anything new Kairi had destroyed me in Japan so in conclusion, I lost.

* * *

 **Matthew's POV**

Finally after reading the contract for the third time we got to my segment.

* * *

 **Matthew's POV Backstage Segment:**

I was walking back and fourth in front of Mr. Regal I paced for a little bit before walking to his desk and signing the contract, "Welcome to the big leagues." Mr. Regal said extending his hand. My back was to the crowd, "Thank you for the honor of being able to fulfill my dream of wrestling for WWE ."I say with joy.

* * *

 **Matthew's POV Segment over**

"Congratulations." Mr. Regal stated, "Until your character is fleshed out you'll be working on that in the Performance Center."

I nodded and walked out. Alex was putting on regular clothes and being hit on my a bleach blonde douchebag, "Look if I ever get into frat boys I'll give you a call but that will happen when there's a cold day in hell." She started to walk towards me and the dick grabbed her arm.

I got angry, My blood was boiling I stormed over and got in his face, "Beat it asshole." I said as Alex grabbed my hand and squeezed it. The asshat just smirked and walked away but not before blowing a kiss to Alex, "Matt let's go, I need to talk with you" she said, "in private" she mumbled under her breath before pulling me towards the exit.

"Okay." I said confused before we entered the car.

* * *

 **Narrative POV**

The two looked at each other in silence for a second time the awkward tension between the two of them was back, "I have-" they started but stopped when they realized that they both were talking.

"Ladies first." Matthew said.

"Okay" Alex said calmly before taking a deep breath, "I want this… I mean us to be a thing you've been on my mind since that kiss and I think it's been the same for you seeing as how you asked if we're on good terms at the holiday party."

"You have been, not 24/7 but you are on my mind I have been nervous about your answer and the reason I asked is I was worried that I ruined our friendship, one of my only friendships in wrestling with a kiss I thought " _did I just fuck up another friendship?_ " and I was relieved to hear that we were on good terms and I am ecstatic to hear that you want to give us a shot." Matthew said smiling.

"I just don't want to start dating yet." Alex said, " Not this year at least. There are 4 days left, a new year means new opportunities and possibilities next year January 1, 2019 I will officially become your girlfriend as stated by the relationship status on Facebook." Matthew nodded understandably, "Anyway what is your news?" Alex asked.

"Well during one of my gaming sessions on Sunday I got a call, from Mr. Levesque, they have a gimmick for me, and on Tuesday we filmed the first preview to hype up my debut which will take place, the night before The Road To Wrestlemania begins." Matthew said, "do you want to see the preview?" He asked

Alex grinned, "Absolutely." She answered. Matthew pulled out his phone.

* * *

 **Unbreakable preview #01**

A man had his back to the camera he was wearing a hoodie with a diamond wrapped in steel chains(to form an x shape) on the back the screen flashes to black and displayed the words

"Unbreakable

Coming Soon".

* * *

With each "o" being the same diamond wrapped in steel chains logo. Alex clapped.

"That was cool." She said before raising her hand, "May I make a suggestion and asked an unrelated question?"

"Sure." Matthew answered as he turned on the car.

"I think you should get the logo shaved into the back of your head."

After that Matthew kissed her, "That is an amazing idea." He shouted.

Alex was taken aback, "Okay 2 questions

1\. WTF?

2\. Can we listen to Skillet?"

Matthew looked at her, "Sorry about the kiss. You look really pretty tonight." He paused as he connected his phone to the Bluetooth system in his car, "Do you want Skillet recorded or live?" He asked.

"Recorded why?" Alex answered puzzled before the song "Feel Invincible" started playing making Alex jump.

"Because" Matthew said laughing, "I have a playlist of a few of their albums that I can play on shuffle" he continued as he laughed, "and I have their in concert recorded album, "Comatose and Alive" That I have to play in order because the song flow into each other." He finished as he stopped laughing. Alex shoved him playfully as they drove to the complex.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I doubt anyone will mention this in the comments but didn't I say I was going to do a slow build. In case you forgot I did. The loophole is the time jumps this version of the two of us not only had a more believable meeting and a past but carpool together and that was why it happened this early despite what the saying is separation doesn't make the heart grow fonder (I should know) the opposite is true, the more you see someone the more likely you are to become attracted to them and hopefully them to you so two months of being on the road together with no one to talk to but the other person and with a past I bet some people thought that at the start of the chapter they'd be dating but no that is chapter 3 which much like the chapter will most likely be posted next year with that said... happy holidays. I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Hyping Matthew's Debut

**Bold** = setting/ place

 _Italic_ = narration/sarcasm

Underline and ALL CAPS or " _italic_ "= emphasized

CAPS= shouting argument

Asterisk = cut microphone

* * *

Our Careers

* * *

Chapter 3: Hyping Matthew's Debut

* * *

 **Matthew's POV Celebration Florida, Smith Apartment New Year's Eve**

It was just myself, Alex, Adrian, and her boyfriend who's name I already forgot and it's a few minutes to midnight Alex walked up to me, "Hey." She greeted before taking a sip of champagne, "So… want to be my first kiss of the new year?" She asked smiling.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Alex do you really need to ask?"

She thought for a beat, "Good point, is that a yes?"

"Duh." I replied, "Though I'd like to meet your parents."

Alex's eyes dropped, "You can't." She said.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I'll show you tomorrow." Alex said.

"Guys 20 seconds left." Adrian said, we joined the group and at 10 the group counted down in unison.

"10! 09! 08! 07! 06! 05! 04! 03! 02!" At that point Alex and I locked hands, "01! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" We all exclaimed. Adrian got a kiss from her boyfriend then turned to us saw we were holding hands.

I'll be elsewhere…" she said before walking off, I put my hand under Alex's chin I lifted it so she looked at me I gently placed her arm around my neck and we kissed for the first time as a couple we heard a thud and we stopped and looked at the ground I hadn't realized Alex had her phone In her hand when we started kissing and as she got more into the kiss the less of a grip she had on her phone I pulled out mine and snapped a picture of her kissing me on the cheek and she finished changing her relationship status and the Daniels sisters went home for first time in the new year.

* * *

 **Later that day**

I woke up to someone knocking on my door, "Einen Moment bitte!" (Translation: One moment please!) I shouted and put on some sweat pants and walked down I looked through the peephole, it was Alex, "Let me get dressed." After I got dressed we got in her car and drove to a cemetery, Alex grabbed a bouquet of roses and we walked to the proper row and section she led me to a tombstone she knelt down and placed the roses in a little holder she looked at me, "Joshua and Lisa Daniels, my Mom and Dad, they died the same year your Dad did" Alex turned back to the tombstone, "I do this for them they were huge fans of WWE I had started wrestling by the time they died I almost gave up on wrestling but it was my only outlet, I knew I needed to make it to WWE for them." she started to break down crying. I walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder without looking at me she ran into a hug and cried into my chest.

* * *

 **Matthew POV Full Sail University, Outside the WWE Performance Center**

After dropping Alex off and a haircut I arrived at the PC and boy was it windy I was dragged by the arm by a production assistant he threw a Takeover hoodie, "Put this on." After that he led me to a spot, "When you hear the footsteps stop remove the hood." I nodded and faced away from the camera.

* * *

 **5 hours later**

"Perfect" The Director said.

* * *

 **Unbreakable preview #02**

A man in a hoodie was standing in front of the performance center when it was pretty damn close to his head he removed his hood to reveal the diamond wrapped in chain logo shaved into his head and panned to the front of his torso and zoomed in to the takeover logo on the front of his jacket.

* * *

 **Unbreakable preview #03 (final)**

The same hooded man was now standing on the ring apron of one of the seven rings in the Performance center, "At TAKEOVER: PHOENIX" the man jumped into the ring and rolled his hood falling off the camera zoomed in the man looked up, "NXT become unbreakable." The scene went black and the full message displayed on the screen

Unbreakable Matthew Smith Arrives

NXT TAKEOVER: PHOENIX

* * *

 **Alex's POV Outside Smith Apartment**

I was leaning up against Matt's door with an angry expression on my face when I saw Matt walking down the hall looking tired he walked to the door, "Hey babe." He said tired and gave me a kiss on the cheek"Can you move so I can go home?" He asked, "Please? I've had a long day."

"Where have you been?" I asked angry, "You haven't replied to any of my text or calls for 5 hours."

"I was at Full Sail shooting the Unbreakable Previews, the director was almost as bad as Stanley Kubrick wanted at least a dozen takes of 2 fucking previews each."

"And the not replying?" I asked annoy but no longer mad.

"My phone must have died while I was shooting the previews it was in my pocket but I didn't feel the vibration."

I moved off the door and hugged him, "Sorry for being cross I was worried when I didn't hear from you."I said as the embrace ended my arms lingered around his neck for a little bit, "So date night postponed until tomorrow?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah sorry."

"It's understandable." I said calmly, "Just make sure you charge you phone don't be a Travis." I said before kissing him for a long moment of passion as our lips parted I had to resist the urge to go in for another kiss, that's why I was surprised when he slammed me into the door and kissed me for an even longer time, "What was that for?" I asked after the kiss ended.

"For be so understanding, needing another one, and just being your gorgeous self." He said as he let me get off the door."

"Well you better go inside before I get too turned on to contain it." I joked and walked in my apartment.

* * *

 **Matthew's POV**

"I wouldn't mind that I mumbled to myself as I walked in and jumped on the sofa and napped for 2 hours to wake up to a call from Daniel Travis. I groaned and grabbed my phone, "What?!" I shouted annoyed.

"Good to hear from you too." He replied.

"Dude I was sleeping, I spent 5 hours trying to get a perfect take with a Kubrick wannabe director and was yelled at by my girlfriend." I snapped.

"Girlfriend?" Daniel said confused.

I pitched the bridge of my nose, "Do you remember Alex Bell we worked with her in WCPW?"

"No." Daniel said blankly.

"Dark brown hair, light brown eyes, looks like 5' 3", the figure four necklock assassin."

"Oooohhhhh her." He said.

"Still don't remember." I said walking to my Xbox One.

"Nope." He answered. I sighed and started to sing her theme, "Oh her. Wait you two are a thing? This isn'tgoing to be like Tyler right?"

"Yes to question 1 and no to question 2, but she and I have date night tomorrow." I said turning on my Xbox and started watching Batman Beyond we talked for a good hour at which his phone died again I rolled my eyes and ordered Pizza from Domino's as I was playing online I was playing someone.

"Matt?" Alex's voice came through my turtle beaches.

"Bae?" I said surprised, "I-I mean yeah. How did you know it was me?"

"Your gamertag is the same as you pen name ." She said blankly.

"You read fan fictions?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah. Did you not know that?" She said as I defeated her character, "Damnit." She mumbled.

"I didn't know that and don't worry this is the only way I'll beat you." I could feel Alex glaring, "I meant in video games I'd never hit you physically."

"Good because this conversation could've gone dark" she said before giggling to something, "My game glitched, my character is standing during your victory."

A notification popped up on Xbox a friend request from, a "Sp1tfire610" which was Alex because I just played her and I read her bio. I marked an event on my calendar for 6/10/19 as Alex's birthday. After accepting the request I invited her to a chat party we chatted for hours, I never promised Daniel that it wouldn't be like Tyler I said it wouldn't and I didn't hear my phone ring with my headphones on until he messaged me on Xbox with the word in all caps, "LIAR!" If he thought of me as one I might as well live up to it I messaged him, "I need time to myself" he flooded me with messages and I just ignored him frankly because I didn't have time to reply and that annoyed me so I grabbed my phone and opened the Xbox One app and it was just him sending the abbreviation for bullshit over and over again I just deleted our conversation.

* * *

 **Matthew's POV backstage NXT Tapping**

Alex and I were just watching NXT the bleach blonde d bag had just won a mach his ring name is Barron Blade and he got on the mic, "So last week we saw a hype promo for a guy who thinks he's unbreakable well" he said before a sarcastic chuckle, "you are not you are far from it, how's your dad? Late?" I stood up from the bench angry, "You know as well as I do you are not what you say you are. I challenge **YOU** to your match at Takeover and I vow to ruin your big debut and send you back to the bingo halls." He dropped the mic and walked backstage I pulled out my phone and typed the following tweet

 _MattSmithNXT_ " _I accept see you in my debut #5301950 #gonebutNEVERforgotten #NXTTakeoverPhionex #UnbreakableEraBegin BarrondoubleBBlade_ "

Alex looked at me while changing into her ring gear, "Matt?" She quietly and a little timid said, "You okay?"

"Did you hear him?" I asked with a new sense of rage that I had previously not felt.

"Babe I had on sone headphones I couldn't hear shit-" Alex started before I cut her off.

"He brought up my father."I said matter of factlly

Alex walked up to me put her hand on my cheek and made me look her in the eyes, "Remember it's just a script, he probably doses't mean it. Though I wouldn't be surprised if he dose, well I gotta go job out to Bianca."

"You'll do great Alex." I said reassuringly, "I hope one day soon you'll be on this roster with me." I gave Alex a kiss on the forehead she spun around.

"I pulled out this old thing honestly I'm surprised it still fits, I haven't worn it since my last day in Shimmer I don't care what my character is as long as it's my personality." One squash match and 2 Show tappings later we were later we were done for three week, well Alex was I wasn't I had a debut to prepare for.

* * *

 **WWE Performance Center: the Next Day**

Alex and I walked into the PC for a workout session we saw Barron Blade and I whispered to Alex, "Stay close to me."

Alex giggled, "Like that's a challenge."We walked over to the exercise ropes (those ropes that you rapidly whip I don't know what to call them because I never use them) and Alex did some pull up nearby or attempted to grab the pull-up bar jumping trying to grab it, after a few minutes of trying not to laugh I grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up so she could grab it, "Thanks sweetie."

* * *

 **Alex's POV**

" _Well that was… embarrassing anyway I gotta focus and tighten my grip and Coach Sara is on her way over._ "

"Hey Alexis ." Coach Sara greeted can you come down for a second?"

"Uhhh… Matt, sweetie." I said.

"Yeah?" Matt said as he stopped moving towards the weight machine.

"A little help?" I asked legs swinging back and fourth he sighed as he grabbed me around the waist and gently placed me on the floor, "Thanks honey."

"You aren't needed for the next 3 show tappings sessions, it's not because we don't know what to do with you the exact opposite we have a character for you you will be developing your character in promo class with Regal and try out stuff at home make sure you decide weather your character is a face or heel and the character is, "True Perseverance" so make sure you have a strong will but you won't have a nickname are you okay with that?"

I nodded my head and tried to contain my excitement after coach Sara was out of earshot I ran up to Matt with a huge grin on my face.

He turned his head to look at me, "My grandmother would say you're grinning like a jackass."

"I got a character. I need your help creating it."

* * *

 **Matthew's POV, Matthew's Apartment**

I stood in my doorway holding it open as Alex walked in with a laundry basket, "Now can you tell me your character?" I asked annoyed after shutting my door and locking it.

"Right its called "True Perseverance" and I'm not going to have a nickname but I need to flesh out the character and I want your help."Alex explained as she laid out her ring gear.

"Why?" I asked, "It's your character" I thought, "not mine".

"Because your character is "Unbreakable" mine is "True Perseverance" I think that their kinda similar."

I chuckled at her adorableness, "Okay they are not as similar as you think. Perseverance means, steadfastness in doing something despite difficulty or delay in achieving success. So your good at overcoming obstacles, makes since due to your size. Unbreakable means, not liable to break to be break easily. So I'm a tough nut to crack mine is spiritual yours is cerebral." I explained.

"Alright fine. Just use your creativity and can you sort through my ring gear and remove anything with a nickname, an example would be" she paused and thought for a second, "during my only stint in ROH I ha the nickname of "The Triple A, Adorable Aerial Assassin" and then there's the figure 4 necklock Assassin ."

"Why don't you use that as your heel gimmick." I suggested. And put a piece of gear in the discard pile

"I'll talk with coach Sara about that on Monday." Alex said tossing me a garment of clothing with the word adorable across the front.

"You should keep this babe." I said and tossed it onto her head.

"Why?" She asked, "I couldn't where it on tv." She said.

"Roleplaying." I stated, "We could one day be roleplaying our past gimmicks." I explained.

"Can we call our past selves roleplaying?"

"Well…" I thought for a while, "I guess not." We were silent for a long time. Eventually I got an idea after we finished sorting clothes and we were just hanging out on the couch we were sitting in silence it wasn't awkward like previous the tension was gone because we had come clean though we were less than a month into this it was nice and I couldn't help falling in love… wait, " _is there an instrumental version of the song, Can't Help Falling In Love?"_ I reached in my pocked and looked it up on YouTube I found a violin version, "Hey Alex." I stated. As I clicked on the video."

"Yeah?" She asked

"You know" I paused to place my phone on the table then I started to sing.

"Wise men say

Only fools rush in

But I can't help""I turned to her with a smile.

"Falling in love with you" we stood up as she started to sing as we started to dance.

"Shall I stay?

Would it be a sin?

If I can't help

Falling in love with you" then I joined in as we sang in unison.

"Like a river flows" I put my hand on the small of Alex's back.

"Surely to the sea" I pulled Alex close to my chest she rested her head on my left peck listening to my heart beat fast.

"Darling, so it goes" I sang before kissing Alex on the forehead as we danced.

"Some things are meant to be" we sang matching pitches.

"Take my hand" I spun her.

"Take my whole life too" she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"But I can't help

Falling in love with you

Like a river flows

Surely to the sea

Darling, so it goes

Somethings are meant to be

Take my hand

Take my whole life too

For I can't help

Falling in love with you

But I can't help

Falling in love with you." We kissed as for a long moment the song ended.

As our lips parted Alex smiled and kissed me again, "How did I get so lucky?" She asked.

I looked at her my hazel eyes meeting her light brown, "You took a chance on me, my track record of relationships isn't great, but you were willing to give me a chance, I don't normally date within the workplace." Alex took me by the wrist and lead me to the couch.

"We aren't part of the NXT roster yet so technically You aren't breaking your rule."she stated resting her head on my shoulder looking at me.

"I'm considering scrapping that rule or editing it with an Alex amendment meaning that if I find a girl like you if we break up within the WWE or other promotions."

"Please don't talk like that Matt." Alex said and kissed me on the cheek. Her phone buzzed and she checked it a frown grew on her face, "I gotta go Adrian is worried."

"Okay." I replied before pulling Alex into a kiss before she could exit, "Can you come over tomorrow?" I asked with a smile.

"Tomorrow is date night." Alex reminded me, "Up for bowling?" She asked a twinkle in her eyes and a smile on her face. I nodded and she headed home.

* * *

 **Alex's POV**

"Chill out Adrian I'm here, I'm here."I announced shutting the door and my phone buzzed I pulled it out. It was a text from Matt.

" _You left your gear over here open your door._ " I replied and opened the door, Matt walked in and and placed the laundry bucket on my bed and left. I heard a shower cut off " _I'm about to be yelled at_ " Adrian walked out in a towel

'Where were you?" She asked, "I was-" I cut her off

"I know, I know, you were worried but I was just across the hall getting rid of some old ring gear that I don't need my character won't have a nickname I have a lot of work to do to be prepared for my debut." I stated and walked into my room I grabbed my laptop and started making a graphic image of a possible design admittedly it was a pinup of myself with an inspirational message on it"The will to win comes from within" with some glow around the letters and I made a championship variant of a cartoon version of myself hoisting the NXT Women's Championship above my head with one hand after making a few to pitch to the merch team closer to my debut. I eventually got tired and went to bed.


	5. Unbreakable Begins

**Bold** = setting/ place

 _Italic_ = narration/sarcasm

Underline and ALL CAPS or "italic"= ever

CAPS= shouting argument

Asterisks= cut microphone

Practices= happening in background

* * *

Our Careers

* * *

Chapter 04: Unbreakable Begins

* * *

 **January 26, 2019 [NXT TAKEOVER: Phoenix]**

Alex and Matthew walked in and he changed into his brand new Unbreakable designed ring gear he had some boots like Sami Zayn, a McDavid brand sleeve he wrapped his right hand and did that finger tape thing that Triple H does on his middle and pointer finger on both hands and then he started to warm up, with DDP Yoga "Did you not shave?" Alex asked staring at his face intently.

"No, I'm nervous." Matthew answered.

"I like the 5 o' clock shadow." Alex complimented, "Gives you a don't mess with me look."

Matthew just smiled and grabbed his light grey hoodie he put it on and flipped up the hood then he grabbed his leather jacket with the words Unbreakable Matthew Smith on the back, "I'm opening the show."

"On your birthday?" Alex asked Matthew turned to her, "You didn't really think I'd forget, did you?" Matthew walked over and kissed her, "Was that for luck?" She asked.

"No." Matthew answered, "Its because I wanted one." Matthew smiled and walked to the door.

"Good luck!" Alex shouted cheerfully.

"I won't need it." Matthew replied shutting the door behind him.

* * *

 **Matthew's POV**

I started to walk towards the gorilla position and I have butterflied the size of dragons in my stomach, as I approach the curtain the roar of the crowd is thunderous Barron Blade walked up in a leather jacket sunglass with bright green rims and his manager, Amaya was in a same color dress and matching heels, "See you out there loser." Barron sneered before his music hit and they walked out, I grabbed my cross necklace and prayed for a good and successful debut. My music hit and I exited gorilla, I walked onto the stage and turned around showing the back of my jacket I grabbed the hood and lowered it I stood still for a few seconds the titantron was display a giant version of my logo.

"And introducing his opponent!"Mike Rowe (the ring announcer) started, "From Atlanta Georgia, weighing in at 210 pounds... "Unbreakable" (I spun around and slammed my fist on the stage smoke shot up around me forming a circle) Matthew Smith!" The ring announcer announced the commentary started to speak.

"Making his NXT debut on his birthday, Matthew Smith wearing camouflage colored trunks in honor of his World War II veteran grandfather with whom he shares a birthday with." Mauro Ranallo stated blankly

"It'd be an amazing birthday present if he wins but Barron Blade is not one to sleep on." Percy energetically said.

I was walking up the steps ("I agree with you for once Percy." Nigel replied, "Double B is not one to sleep on.)"

"I still think that is a dumb nickname." Percy replied I was trying and succeeding at keeping a straight face, it takes a lot for me to laugh… unless its Alex that is trying. I took off my jacket and backed up into my corner the crowd was silent waiting for the first thing I'd do, I walked to the center of the ring and extended my hand to shake it he walked out to shake it and I slapped him in the face, the crowd erupted and the bell sounded. Barron used his size and strength over me to push me to my corner and he started hammering me with haymaker after haymaker followed by kicking me until I was sitting on the mat, then put his foot against my throat chocking me this entire time Amaya was distracting the referee, finally the referee turned around and saw what was happening and pulled Barron off me my face was a light blue I was gasping for air.

"Can you continue?" The Referee asked before making Barron back up, "Matthew can you-" I grabbed the top rope and pulled myself up looked the referee dead in the face and nodded. Barron came running at me again I flipped over him.

"Wow." Percy said impressed.

Barron and I locked up in an collar and elbow tie up, he transitioned into a side headlock, I transitioned into a waist lock, he transitioned into a front face lock and rearranged into a side headlock I pushed out of it he rebounded off the ropes and and shoulder bumped me to the mat, Barron grabbed me by the neck and lifted me into a standing suplex which is impressive considering I'm 10 pounds less than him at 210 pounds he being 220, I started kicking my legs to offset his balance . I fell out of the suplex and drop kicked him from behind I walked up and hit him with an exploder german suplex. Much later in the match we were battling on the top rope he was sitting on the top and my feet were on the middle rope I smashed him with my forearm and I grabbed him by the waist and hit a german suplex off the top rope.

"MAMA MIA!" Mauro shouted in shock.

"Holy S**T!" Percy exclaimed.

"Matthew held on!" Nigel pointed out. I rolled into a second german and ended with a third into a bridge

"1, 2" the referee counted before Barron kicked out. I just walked around hyping up the crowd my hair was messy my elbow pad was on the mat my knee pads were around my ankles my hand tape was coming unraveled, and my armband was starting to slide down, I pulled my armband up and the crowd saw me back into the corner and I smiled at the crowd then started to tell Barron to get up and when Barron turned around and I speared him and I picked him up and pulled him into Diamond Neckbreaker.

"1, 2, 3!" The referee counted and called for the bell the crowd popped and my hand was raised in victory.

"Here is your winner… "Unbreakable" Matthew Smith!" Vic announces. I slid out of the ring and started giving fans high fives and and taking pictures before walking backstage getting pats on the back and handshakes from a few of the NXT Superstars with some welcoming me to the roster and I got checked out by the trainers due to the top rope German Suplex spot then I headed to my locker room, Alex just wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately she was in her wrestling gear, we had show tappings to do. I just smiled.

"What?" Alex asked.

I chuckled, "Didn't Coach Sara say you aren't needed for the next three tappings?"

"Oh, yeah she did." Alex's eyes dropped, "I got to excited with your debut, just go shower, you got to look like a few days have passed." I just kissed Alex on the forehead and went to the showers.

* * *

 **Matthew's POV Januart 26, 2019 [Show tapping]**

"Hello everyone and welcome to NXT My name is Mauro Ranallo and as always I am joined by, Percy Watson and Nigel McGinnis guys what a monumental NXT Takeover we had this past Saturday." Mauro greeted.

My music hit and I walked on stage in normal close to a huge pop.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome "Unbreakable" Matthew Smith!" Mike announced. I

"This man made an impact when he debuted at NXT Takeover: Phoenix this past Saturday. A fantastic start to the show and a concluding a devastating combination with an avalanche German Suplex into 2 rolling German Suplexes and a devastating neckbreaker." They started showing the highlights from the match concluding with the German Suplex combination and then it cut to me in the ring with a live microphone.

"What up NXT Universe!" I shouted excited, "I'm so excited to be here in Phoenix." That got a cheep pop because I was being a suck up, "But people who have followed my career and I for a long time know I ain't a suck up." The crowd popped for that, "If you're blindly cheering me I don't deserve that, I am a man of honor I want to earn that and I can't do that in one-" Barron Blade's music hit and he walked out he was wearing a brown puffer jacket, a dark green dress shirt, light green tie, black dress slacks, and black dress shoes his left ear was double pierced something that I hadn't noticed during my match.

"Blah blah blah, that is all I'm hearing coming from your mouth. I'll translate what you're saying for these plebeians." Barron stated arrogantly, "I'm a c**k ******* piss a** suck up who thinks if I'm like John Cena you people will like me and respect me as a boy crying out for his dead father." Barron said in a mocking tone the crowd sat in stunned silence as Barron taunted me and I tuned him out until he sounded like any adult in a peanuts cartoon I removed my jacket and hoodie and I put my glasses in their case which I had in my jacket pocket, I then turned around and seeing red tackled him and started throwing closed fist after closed fist, haymaker after haymaker. I was enraged multiple referees pulled me away from a bleeding Barron Blade. As trainers checked on him.

"Watch your mouth Blade or I'm gonna rip you into two!" I shouted in fury, "YOU DO NOT, YOU NEVER bring my family into this you ****!" Barron then lunged at me giving me the same treatment I gave him. I was bleeding heavily Barron rolled up his sleeves and grabbed me by the neck as the referees tried to stop him, he ignored them and hit his finisher, The Razor Blade on me before walking away smirking as the trainers rushed to me and started checking on me. I got helped backstage and stitched up and bandaged.

* * *

 **Match**

Later changing into my ring gear this time UGA colors and instead of an armband 2 elbow pads I grabbed a black hoodie and put it on and walked back and fourth in my locker room until it was time for my match I walked to gorilla tonight I was the second match, my opponent The Velveteen Dream aka the guys who was supposed to at one time go by "The Experience" Patrick Clark a very… flamboyant character which makes me uncomfortable and then his music hit and he walked through the curtain. I grabbed my cross necklace and mumbled a prayer. As my music hit I walked out turned around lowered the hood I backed up the ramp and swung my fist spinning to face the crowd a huge smile on my face I gave high fives as the Vic did his job.

"And his opponent, from Atlanta, Georgia, weighing in at 210 pounds, "Unbreakable" Matthew Smith!" Mike announced.

I started to walk down the ramp ("Notice the bandage on Matthew's forehead" Nigel stated) ("No doubt that will be a target." Mauro replied) I started to walk up the steps ("Matthew is going to use the pain to fuel his fire and score him the victory." Percy stated).

When the bell rang we circled the ring for a bit before locking into a collar and elbow tie up which Dream transferred to a side headlock I backed up into the ropes and threw him off he then knocked me to the mat with a shoulder barge, he ran to the ropes I flipped onto my stomach he hopped over me I jumped over him then whipped him into an armdrag and locked in a submission hold an arm trap claw or something like that when he started to break out I switched to a cross armbar he maneuvered into a pinning predicament for me until I rolled one shoulder off the mat and kept the hold in. He lifted me into a powerbomb to break the hold and from there he dominated most of the match, mid-match as I had a sleeper hold in Barron Blade's music hit and he walked out same stupid clothes and he was bandaged up and a black eye was forming he strutted down to ringside as I climbed to the top rope("Ladies and gentlemen we are joined by Barron Blade." Mauro stated, "Yeah no duh Mauro." Barron said snobby) I was waiting for Dream to get up and I locked in a half Nelson choke (Unbreakable Lock!" Mauro shouted, "That looks painful." Barron admitted standing up) and Dream had no choice but to submit (I'll see you guys later." Barron said as I started to celebrate and he ran down to ringside, grabbed a steel chair from under the ring, slid in, and attacked me from behind with the chair he hit me with the Razor Blade and left. They then cut to a backstage segment and I was helped backstage.

* * *

 **Alex's POV**

I hugged him as hard as I could causing him to groan in pain, "Sorry Matt." I let go to so he could shower and change into normal clothes we watched the rest of the show and when the tapping was over we went to the hotel, our room wasn't the best one bed and one sofa bed I decided with the matches he'd gone through that Matthew would sleep in the bed, "Dibs on sofa." I said once we entered the room.

Matt looked at me funny, "You sure?" He asked, "I wouldn't mind sharing the bed with you." He said which surprised me.

"Really Matt it's fine, you need all the space you can get to be comfortable I'll sleep on the sofa bed." I said as my cheeks turned pink and bit my lip, the offer was enticing

"Actually, I sleep at the edge of the bed so there's plenty of room but if you insist on the sofa fine, let me help you set it up."

"You know we're going to the Rumble, tomorrow right?" I asked setting up the sofa bed.

Matt nodded, "I'm excited."

* * *

 **The next day, WWE ROYAL RUMBLE 2019**

It was the final 2 in the Men's Royal Rumble last year's winner, Shinsuke Nakamura vs Randy Orton. Matt was on the edge of his seat I was at the edge on conciseness I hadn't got much sleep on the sofa bed it was about as bad as a hospital bed my eyelids are heavy I fell asleep in my seat when I woke up we were in the car Matt had carried me and the merch we bought.

"Hey sleeping beauty." He greeted not taking his eyes off the road, "I said we could've shared the bed."

"You had 2 matches on your birthday, you needed all the room in the bed you could get." I protested.

"I was on the left side if you're facing the footboard there was a whole side for you." Matthew snapped.

"Adrian would lose her mind if I took you up on your offer, and not in the good way, she'd think we fucked and she'd beat the shit out of you." I snapped.

"Alex why don't you take a nap you're acting cranky." Matt said calmly.

"I'm just stating a fact." I retorted glaring at Matthew. He didn't make eye contact because… driving so eventually I got bored and started to listen to an audiobook.

* * *

 **Matthew's POV Atlanta, Georgia [Show tapping]**

We walked in and I was ecstatic we were having a show tapping in Atlanta and I had spent all day going around town sight seeing and getting pictures taken at said landmarks, oh and a Varsity Hot Dog this was my schedule:

* * *

 **Show # 1:**

Backstage Segment: interview

Matthew Smith, Aleister Black, &Ricochet Vs Barron Blade, EC3, & Kona Reeves w/ Amaya Blade

* * *

 **Show #2:**

Promo: Matthew Smith vs Barron Blade

Backstage Segment: interview

Barron Blade vs Matthew Smith (2 out of 3 falls match)

* * *

 **Show #3:**

Matthew Smith & Heavy Machinery vs Undisputed Era w/ Bobby Fish

Post match assault: Matthew Smith attacks Barron Blade

Interview: Matthew Smith

* * *

 **Show 1:**

My segment was after the first match

* * *

 **Backstage interview:**

"Ladies and gentlemen… "Unbreakable" Matthew Smith." The crowd popped when I walked into view with a huge smile on my face wearing my brand-new Unbreakable t shirt and snapback, "Matthew last week you were attacked from behind by Barron Blade do you have anything to say about that?" Kayla Braxton (the interviewer) asked.

"I could spout off nonsense of how he probably thinks my victory over him in Phoenix was a fluke but to disprove his theory, he had a manager… I didn't if he wants someone to blame for looking weak he should look in the mirror or look at Amaya because she didn't stop the referee from counting the pinfall." I said plainly to a cheer from the fans.

'Tonight, you team up with the NXT Champion Alister Back and Ricochet to face off against Barron Blade, EC,3 and Kona Reeves what are your thoughts on your and his partners"

I smirked, "I'll start with Ricochet he's an amazing performer and I'm excited to team with him and Alister Black… the NXT Champion" I snickered, "As far as I'm concerned he has a front row seat to watch the man that will end his one on one match undefeated streak, I know multi-man matches aren't his speciality so that is" I pause to think of the words, "how do I put this lightly" another pause, "it's a bit worrisome as for my opponents, lets start with EC3 he's a serious talent and a threat he's held titles in" I pause again to think, ""other promotions" and I've been studying him in the case that I would step in the ring with him, Kona Reeves… who is he? Legitimately before he had his current gimmick he had like one match in I believe in the inaugural Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classics then faded into obscurity never to be heard from until 2 years ago I haven't seen anything from him to impress me, and Barron Blade" I turn to to face the camera and hold up 3 fingers, my index, my middle, and my ring, "Read between" I lower my ring finger, "the lines" I lower my index finger and walk away.

After that a small Japanese girl walked up to me, "Hello, my name is Aya Matsuda." She introduced herself through broken english.

"Hello Aya." I smiled pleasantly, "My name is Matthew Smith" we shook hands.

"Mr. Regal wants me to even the odds tonight for your match, I start angle with Amaya next week." She told me.

"Okay." I shrugged, "I don't see the harm in that, my girlfriend doesn't debut for a while anyway."

* * *

 **Match Show #1**

Aleister Black and Ricochet were already in the Ring when my music hitter crowd popped and I walked out in my Georgia themed color and honestly it was the biggest pop of the night. "And introducing their tag team partner" the ring announcer started, "From Atlanta, Georgia (big pop and "ATL" chants) weighing in at 210 pounds… "Unbreakable"Matthew Smith!" The crowd chanted welcome home. ("Listen to the ovation for this homecoming!" Mauro shouted, "Matthew Smith being welcomed home with open arms.") I was on the apron leaning up against the ropes like Jericho in the early 2000's grinning like a jackass seeing the special Georgia merch. I had a microphone in my hand.

"Alister, Ricochet I've been looking for you guys all day, look despite what the universe thinks, we are out maned I would bet money that Barron's manager will be at ringside (Ricochet an Alister nod in agreement) but no worries someone offered to even the odds, ladies and gentlemen making her NXT television debut, from Osaka, Japan… Aya Matsuda. She walked out some generic j-pop song wwe music group (cfo$) probably created and matching graphics (minitorn, walls, etc.) and she stopped at our corner entrance gear on and everything, Ricochet took my microphone.

He looks to the crowd on both sides as they cheered, "Matt you accepted an offer from a girl that you know literally nothing about aside from her name and birthplace, you'd better hope this works." Then our opponents entered and like I predicted Amaya was with them. The match started immediately with a tag Barron didn't want to start off with me so he tagged in EC3 we lock up in a collar & elbow tie-up and we went through the motions feeling each other out until he knocked my leg out from under me and started stomping me into the mat then lifted me up for a deadlift suplex I landed awkwardly on my left shoulder I immediately grabbed it.

"Aw f**k." I mumbled quietly.

EC3 stayed in characters and grabbed me in a headlock, "You okay?" He whispered.

"I'll live." I replied pain on my face, "stay in character Michael." I whispered as he transitioned into a rear naked choke.

"I am." EC3 growled before I grabbed him by the chin and hit him with a jawbreaker and started to crawl, I tagged in Ricochet. And rolled to the ground clutching my shoulder, trainers came down to check on me and Alister hopped down to see if I was okay.

"Get back on the ring apron, Ricochet could need you." I snapped Alister nodded and got back on the apron, luckily, I was cleared and able to rejoin the match. I just patiently waited until my point to join… well not exactly join, on cue I dropped down and attacked Barron Blade right when EC3 was going to tag him in ("Matthew Smith preventing the tag to Blade from tagging in, pulling Blade off the apron, followed by throwing him into the barricade) this distracted EC3 and Ricochet was hit with the One Percenter and Alister broke it up as I walked to my corner and started hyping up the crowd as EC3 was in control Alister and I were reaching out our hands hoping for a tag, due to my scare earlier in the match, but eventually I got back in an I was on fire so much that Amaya Blade got involved and Aya ran interference and scared Blade's manager away the match ended with an Unbreakable Spear to Kona Reeves followed by a 3 count.

* * *

 **Match & Show #1 Over**

After the match we walked back during the backstage segment, "I'm glad your backup pulled through." Ricochet said smiling.

I laughed, "Dude we aren't on camera you can break character."

"You think I was playing when I snapped at you for accepting help from a girl you didn't know. I wasn't playing around." Ricochet snapped.

"I will think twice before doing it again." I said before heading to the locker room to shower and get dressed.

* * *

 **Show 2:**

The show started with me in the ring a huge smile on my face, "Hello and welcome to-" I raised the microphone to the air.

"N! X! T!" The crowd shouted.

"Yeah… now last week a certain dbag NXT talent named Barron Blade" I paused for the crowd to boo the very mention of that name, "decided to bring up so personal sh**." I turned to the camera, "Barron Blade-" I started but stopped when Barron Blades music hit. He strutted down to the ring Amaya in toe and we circled the ring staring at each other.

He raised a microphone to his mouth, "If you're going to tell me something say it in person coward." He barked.

"You've made an enemy for life, you look like everything I hate all wrapped into one if there are 10,000,000,000 particles in the observable parts of the universe your momma took the a**hole one and put them in one, egocentric, bleach blonde, double ear pierced, Miz wannabe a**hat!" I shouted, "You are a disgrace to the WWE the fact that they hired you baffles me and the fact that you think that you are on my level makes you delusional and it sickens me to even look at you, you all talk and no walk."

"You're one to talk" Barron snapped, "you hold yourself so highly giving the impressionable kids an unattainable goal you pretend to be just like them, a loser, when in reality" he paused and smirked, "you're just like me." He started laughing cockily.

"If I may quote Three Days Grace" that got a small pop to my surprise I cracked a smirk, "I!" I shouted scaring Barron and Amaya, "Hate! Everything about you! And you're wrong if you think I'll be just like you!" I was breathing heavily, "I give the kids something to aspire too, do I set it high… your damn right I do so they push themselves and don't end up as the next Barron Blade a lazy douchebag who has an attractive manager who is the only reason people tune in to your matches!" I turned to Amaya, and smirked.

"You really think I'm pretty?" She asked a hint of a smile and a hint pink in her cheeks.

"Yeah but I'm in a relationship… I'm just saying you're too good for him. He is using you for selfish reasons that only benefit him." After that before I could react I was flipped onto my back and Barron started to beat me down and mid-attack William Regal's music hit and he walked out.

"Alright, so you two want to get at each other. So tonight… in the main event! Matthew Smith will take on Barron Blade in… a 2 out of 3 falls match!" He paused as the crowd cheered but he didn't lower his microphone like he was trying to think of the words he looked at the crowd, "I'm glad that you're excited but I'm not done… with Amaya banned from ringside!" After that Amaya and Barron left.

* * *

 **Backstage interview:**

"Ladies and gentlemen, "Unbreakable" Matthew Smith." Kayla Braxton announced before I walked into view with a smile on my face, "Matthew tonight you face Barron Blade in a 2 out of 3 falls match what is your plan to make sure you come out with the victory?"

I didn't answer I listened to the crowd as they did the tomahawk chop and smirked, "Why spoil the surprise for Braves country" I got a cheap pop, "see I'm okay if the people here who cheers me blindly because this is the capital of the Unbreakable Nation Worldwide." That got a huge pop, "Plus if I say my plan to you into the microphone Barron Blade could hear and counter plan. All I can say is, I'll be damned if I loose to that arrogant, egotistical, cowardly, self-important pr***."

* * *

 **Interview over:**

I walked to the locker room and Alex followed, "So… ready to warm up?"

"Yeah." I replied and assumed a plank on my forearms and Alex sat on top and I continued with a push-up plank and after that some DDP Yoga.

* * *

 **Match Show #2**

"The following contest is a 2 out of 3 falls match!" Mike Rowe announced. Barron Blade's music hit and he walked out alone, "Introducing first… from New York, New York, weighing in at 220 pounds… Barron Blade!" The crowd booed loudly as he strutted down the ramp a worried look on his face ("There is a notable difference about Barron Blade tonight… he is less confident without Amaya on his arm." Nigel commented." (I agree with you Nigel" Mauro stated." "This will be an uphill battle for Barron tonight." Percy replied, "How Percy?" Nigel asked, "He has the height and weight advantage." Nigel commented.) Barron removed his leather vest and sunglasses he put them in a corner and then jumped to the top rope and assumed a relaxed position a "Double B suck"s chant started until my music hit the crowd popped, I stepped out and couldn't help but smile I slowly removed my hood, "And introducing his opponent" Mike started, "from Atlanta, Georgia, weighing in at 210 pounds… "Unbreakable" Matthew Smith!" The tomahawk chop chant was going and continued long after I completed my entrance and had removed my entrance gear.

As the bell rang Blade took early control his size and strength overpowered me and he slammed me against the top turnbuckle. Then he threw me to the opposite turnbuckle and ran after me, I ran up the turnbuckles flipped over Blade, I ran to the ropes ducked a clothesline from Blade and performed a springboard moonsalt DDT. ("Woah! That was Nice!" Percy exclaimed. "Yes, very nice." Mauro agreed. "That caught Blade off guard and the NXT Universe is loving it." Nigel explained.) When Blade got up we finally locked up in a collar & elbow tie up, Blade overpowered me and transferred into a side headlock I as quickly as I could with him wrenching on my head maneuvered to the ropes to bounce him off them he shoulder bumped me to the mat he paused to pose for the crowd , He ran to the rope and as he ran towards me I rolled onto my stomach he jumped over me, then I popped up and leapfrogged over him and then when he rebounded towards me I hit him with a quick arm drag and instead of the shoulder claw I locked in an armbar. Barron was flailing around overselling and then he stopped but kept one arm up and positioned to a powerbomb position he landed it and kept hold for a pin attempt.

"Why aren't you counting?" He snapped after a few seconds of nothing happening.

"His left shoulder is up." The referee replied, Barron started to turn to where my left shoulder was down but now I rolled my right shoulder off the mat.

* * *

 **Flashback: Post interview workout**

As I was doing my exercise Alex spoke, "I have a question."

"Sure." I strained as I pushed up.

"What is your plan?" She asked, "You can tell me I'm not supposed to debut for a while remember, but tomorrow we start shooting the previews and coach Sarah liked the Figure 4 Necklock Assassin being my heel character."

"That's good I replied as Alex got off me I can show you on the floor, let's say I just got hit with the Razor Blade and I have right shoulder up, so roll the shoulder to the mat." Alex did that and I rolled the left one up, Alex saw this and immediately got the idea.

* * *

 **Present time**

Barron was very annoyed his face was turning red he grabbed me by the neck and threw me to the corner and backed up he ran and I flipped up so my feet were in the air and I was rigid as a board Blade went shoulder first and luckily fell into the ring, I rearranged my position until I was standing on the top turnbuckle ("That is very impressive." Nigel praised as Blade rolled out of the ring. "Great ring awareness by Blade." Mauro stated, "Rolling out of the way.") I carefully repositioned myself so when I jumped I'd jump towards Blade, (What's Matthew thinking?" Percy asked.) I pointed a finger gun towards Barron Blade then preformed a diving spear and Blade reversed it into a DDT (HOLY F***!" All the commentators shouted, "What a reversal." Nigel praised." I think we need the paramedics now." Mauro stated, "I think you're right." Percy commented agreeing with Mauro.) I was lying motionless possibly concussed on the floor with a broken nose blood pouring out of it. Barron picked me up and threw me in the ring the referee had put his gloves on and Barron being the cocky son of a bitch he is was doing push up as the referee counted.

"1! 2!" 3!" The ref counted.

"Ladies and gentlemen the winner of the first fall, Barron Blade." Mike announced as Barron gloated on the second ropes and the referee cleaned up my nose, "Can you continue or should I stop the match?" He asked me.

"Don't stop it." I growled, "The fans would boo you out of the building." I got up took Blades' legs out from under him and hit a Falcon Arrow and got a shock 3 due to Barron being groggy. ("We're all tied up just like that." Mauro exclaimed follow be a snap of his fingers.) Barron popped up with a shocked expression, we went back and fourth for a few minutes and finally after a long battle and in which an Unbreakable Spear couldn't finish him off I made him submit with the Half Nelson Choke I call the Unbreakable Lock. As the bell rang and my music played I fell to my knees holding my head the referee raised the arm that wasn't on my head, as I started to get up Barron attacked me form behind with a steel chair he slammed me as hard as he could on my back and hit me with the Razor Blade then was stopped as Mr. Regal came out and yelled at him before I blacked out I heard, "He's probably bloody injured!"

* * *

 **End of Show #2 & Start of Show #3**

By the time I woke up it was halfway through the 3rd show and my match was up next. Heavy Machinery was in the doorway I had missed my mid-interview assault. The doctor asked to speak to Mr. Regal and I alone, "Well Mr. Regal I checked him and he has a concussion and will not be able to compete in the match we're going to have to change it to a 2v2."

"I understand doctor, Do you Matthew?" Mr. Regal asked. I nodded and started to get up, "We'll let you say a goodbye for the show tonight how about that?"

"That sounds good." I said and walked to the locker room. As I walked into the locker room I saw Alex glued to the tv seeing if there's an update on my condition I cleared my throat making her visibly jumped and turn to me, I started rubbing the back of my head, I… uh… I have a concussion. The match was changed to a 2v2 and they're going to let me say the farewell to the fans in attendance." Alex got up and hugged me gently and I kissed her on the forehead and we watched the rest of the show after the main event winners had exited the ring I walked to the gorilla position.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome … "Unbreakable" Matthew Smith." The crowd erupted as I walked to the ring and gingerly entered the ring.

I walked over and grabbed a microphone I stood in silence I smiled and ran to a turnbuckle got on the second rope and raised both arms, "ATL!" I shouted as loud as I could before hopping off, I raised the microphone, "How often do you see a man with a concussion do that? Heh" I asked with a half-hearted chuckle, "That is why the match with the Undisputed Era was changed and you can thank Barron Blade for that." The crowd booed thunderously, "I know, I know it stunk that you didn't get to see me compete on the third show and believe me I was upset, but the general manager allowed me to come out here to say, thank you for coming out here tonight, have a safe trip home, and we hope to see you next time we're in town." The crowd erupted as I set the microphone down and my music played I raised my left arm and bowed before exiting the ring and giving the fans high fives and taking pictures before walking backstage. Once I was backstage I got a gentle hug from Alex, "The good news is you have some time off." She smiled big trying to make me feel better.

I nodded, "Why don't we work on your character on the way to our complex?" I suggested before giving her a kiss.


	6. Hyping Alex's Debut

**Bold** = setting/ place

 _Italic= narration/sarcasm_

Underline and ALL CAPS or "italic"= emphasized

CAPS= shouting argument

Asterisks= cut microphone

* * *

Our Careers

* * *

Chapter 05: Hyping Alex's Debut

* * *

 **Alex's POV Full Sail University: February 2** **nd** **, 2019**

I walked in more nervous than excited…actually they were pretty much equal, but we got back home late and I'm tired, Matt is still asleep, I sent him a warning that my phone will be off for a few hours and I'll text him when it's back on. I saw a stool in front of a green screen, I walked up and said hi. The director explained that I'm basically cutting a promo about myself.

* * *

 **Alex Preview #01**

"Hi, my name is Alexis Marie Daniels but my friends and my fans call me Alex and before I debut, I want the NXT Universe to know a little about me." I took a breath and sighed, "Where to begin…" I thought for a few seconds, "My motivation for wrestling is my parents, they watched WWE RELIGOUSLY I'm not joking, I think that's why I have such a strong bond with my big sister Adrian … not because we were neglected and not cared about, the only thing they loved more than wrestling is their children." I started to tear up, "Sorry, my-my" I took a deep breath to calm down, "my sister and I didn't see the appeal in wrestling until we saw that women can be a part of the business as well. My sister grew out of liking wrestling and instead of collage I went to a wrestling academy. My parents passed away" I shook my head, "no I'm done with that lie…" I looked into a camera, "they died in a car crash, a double t bone in 2015, I made a promise to them that I would make it to WWE for them and not only that I would be WWE Women's Champion, I know as a mater of fact that there will be hurdles" I scoffed, "because when aren't there when you'r 5' 3? But no matter what obstacles get in my way I will overcome the because I am perseverant" I stood up, "and the definition of perseverance is, steadfastness in doing something despite difficulty or delay in achieving success, and I am the personification of perseverance in WWE."

* * *

 **End of Preview #01**

After the camera was off, I helped construct the preview the way I wanted to. It took a few hours but eventually it was at a place that was satisfactory, "Okay see you tomorrow we are going to film, more, tomorrow right? I asked. The director nodded, and I walked out the door of the PC.

* * *

 **Matthew's POV Smith Apartment Celebration, Florida**

I woke up around 2:15 p.m. and went through my usual wake-up routine, checking social media, text messages, and watching YouTube videos. I was on the phone with Daniel when I got a text from Alex

Alex [Hey]

[Hey bae]

Alex [I'm bored can I hang? ;)]

[Sure]

[Just let me get ready]

Alex[K]

I showered and afterwards put on some clothes. Once dressed I cleaned up the house so for once it wasn't a mess, a few minutes later there was a knock on the door, "Matt it's me." Alex called.

"Hey Sweetheart." I greeted happily after opening the door.

"Hey." Alex greeted before giving me a peck on the check., "I just needed to see your face for a little bit."

"Is something wrong?" I asked shutting the door to my apartment, "You're talking quieter than usual."

Alex sighed, "Well I filmed the first of my previews today, and it brought up some real personal shit, stuff that would be..." she paused to think of the words, " _difficult_ to talk about with Adrian"

"Come here." I calmly said and she walked in to my embrace we stood in silence for a little bit, I'd never seen her like this, so… quiet.

"Please don't leave me." She said quietly as the embrace ended.

"What?" I asked kneeling down on one knee to her height.

"Please don't leave me, promise me, that you won't leave me." She demanded.

"I won't. Ever." I replied before kissing her on the forehead, "Why would you ever give me a reason to?" I asked causing Alex to smile, "C'mon let's play some games. We spent the next 2 hours going back and fourth after deaths on an old original Xbox Star Wars game Republic Commandos, "This is dumb, lets switch games. 2K19?"

"Okay Alex said, "I uploaded a version of me using a face photo and I did the same for one of you."

"Sick." I replied excitedly as she downloaded the CAWs of myself and her off Community Creations.

"But for you I have the default move-set. I don't know what you think you'd do in a match better than-" Alex suddenly stopped when her phone buzzed she answered it, "Hey Adrian… I'm across the hall… yes with Matt… NO" Alex scoffed, "we aren't in a bed together and we have all, well all our close on except for shoes were in his den... you worry too much… yes you do" Alex rolled her eyes, "I'm not getting into this again… ugh fine I'll come home" my eyes dropped, "see you soon." Alex sighed, "I'll invite you to a match online sorry sweetie." She apologized.

"I'm not mad." Alex looked at me surprised, "I have a younger sibling and he lives in a different state, I worry about him everyday and I miss him from a certain point of view I see where she's coming from and I'm going to tell you something you don't know at least I think you don't know. Before I do I want you to know this being asked of me had _NOTHING_ to do with me wanting to date you." I sighed, "The day I met your sister she asked me to quote, "be your protector your guardian angel of sorts." I said I would but that was because I cared for you then as much as I do now bae, please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad… a little hurt but not mad… well not mad at you." Alex replied, "I'm going to go home" Alex continued as she picked up her pocket book, "and give Adrian Hell." Alex gave me a quick kiss and headed home.

* * *

 **Alex's POV, Daniel's Apartment**

"What the fuck Adrian?" I snapped at her angry.

"What did I do?" Adrian replied defensively while reaching for a beer in the fridge

"You asked Matt to be a spy for you!" I snapped a little angrier.

Adrian took a big gulp"If anything you should be thanking me, I was basically being your wingwoman." Adrian replied.

I let out a sarcastic laugh, "You're joking?! You know I got game, more game than you!"

Adrian scoffed, " It took the fucking mistletoe rule for you to even kiss him AND he expressed interest before you did, then it took you 3 days to tell him."

"Because I didn't realize I wanted to be with him until that morning idiot! I wanted to be his friend before I became his girlfriend! That way you couldn't ruin this for me! _EVREY_ relationship I've had has been ruined by you! _EVREY SINGLE FUCKING ONE! YOU OVERPROTECTIVE BITCH!_ " I shouted. My phone buzzed it was a text from Matt

Matt[I heard that from my apartment wtfh is going on ?]

[I'll explain when I'm in a party with you]

Matt[K. Though make sure that you calm down first]

[I will ttyiab]

Matt[ttyiab]

I put my phone away , "You know what I said is true" I paused and gave her a cold glare.

Adrian's eyes lowered, "Go ahead and say it.

"You know its true considering you've dated all my exes, but Matt won't be one of them he promised he'd never leave me. If I know anything about Matt he keeps his promises."

"Are you done shouting?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah apparently Matt could hear me from across the hall." I said cockily.

"Oh wow" Adrian replied, "You were pretty loud."

"Well I was angry and I still am." I replied semi-calm.

"Look I think we should just take some deep breathes before you talk to Matt." Adrian suggested.

"Yeah, he actually requested that I calm down before he and I talk in an Xbox party." I told her before I took some deep breathes, "So tomorrow NXT is continuing the filming my previews and I was wondering if you and Matt want to be involved?" I smiled a bit sheepishly.

"Sure." Adrian answered, "I'm sure Matt will accept as well."

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

* * *

"Alex we haven't been shy about our relationship, hell we're lucky WWE approved of it." Matt said after I asked him.

"That doesn't answer my question Matt." I replied.

"Oh right… yeah I'm down." He answered.

"Great." I beamed and texted the director telling him that I was bringing my sister and boyfriend and they can answer questions as well.

"So how are you doing? After what happened earlier today." He asked a little concerned.

"Do you mean the preview filming or the argument?" I asked.

"I guess both, " Matt replied nervously his voice trailing off.

"I'm fine you were helpful in calming after the filming and cooler heads prevailed-" I started.

"Eventually." Matt stated interrupting me.

I rolled my eyes, "Cooler heads _eventually_ prevailed ." I said a slight hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Why are you getting annoyed?" Matt asked curiosity coating his tone.

"I don't like being interrupted. Matt you know this, if anyone should know this its you." I snapped.

"Fair enough." Matt replied. After a few hours we went to bed.

* * *

 **Matthew's POV: The Next Day, WWE Performance Center**

"I brought props!" Alex announced as we entered.

"Don't call us that babe." I said quietly.

"It's embarrassing." Adrian mumbled boy she didn't want to be here, and honestly neither did I, ugh mornings hate 'em.

* * *

 **Alex Preview #02**

"Hey!" Alex greeted the non-existent crowd since we were in the Performance Center, "In my last preview you learned about my origin and reason for wrestling, this time you'll learn about the people who support my wrestling dreams."

"Adrian is my older sister and my only living supporter."

"I honestly thought she'd grow out of it." Adrian said plainly , "But when I heard she was enrolling in Create-A-Pro I was shocked."

"I know she doesn't really approve because she's over protective." Alex explained.

"She's the only connection to Mom and Dad I have left can you blame me?" Adrian asked.

"My other supporter y'all already know. I'll let him introduce himself…" Alex said smugly.

"WHAT UP UNBREAKABLE NATION?!" I shouted, "Y'all know me as "The Unbreakable" Matthew Smith but Alex knows me as her boyfriend, carpool buddy, shoulder to cry on, and across the hall neighbor. In fact her face was priceless I don't have a picture so please take my word for it eyes wide mouth hanging open in total shock, she kinda looked like that fan from Wrestlemania XXX." I chuckled, "But she and I have previous work experience on the indies." I rambled.

"We were almost put in a love angle so we went on a "business dinner" because-" Alex started but was cutoff.

"It was a date!" Adrian shouted from off screen.

"Shut up Adrian. As I was saying because we were both… well he was in a relationship I was recently dumped there was one problem…" Alex trailed off.

"There was a problem, it would only happen if I resigned because my contract expiring soon and I was feeling homesick. She and I reconnected on" I said.

"Our first day at the Performance Center" Alex said finishing the statement, " Lio Rush was hitting on me and I was rejecting him repeatedly but he had been eating lunch when we were reintroduced and he was sitting alone."

"We started dating on New Year's day but that day wasn't our realization we ad feeling fir each other." Alex explained.

"Honestly I'm excited to see her debut I think that if you look up perseverant in the dictionary, next to the actual definition you'll see a picture of my beautiful girlfriend." I said calmly.

"My debut is sooner than you think I hope you're ready." Alex finished smiling.

* * *

 **End of Preview #02**

"Any other previews?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah." The director said, "You boyfriend and older sister will be working with editing on how it should be cut and you'll be shooting a preview similar to the ones before Matthew debuted."

"I think I should be involved in the editing process so let me help with that then we'll get started." Alex stated asserting herself.

After not waiting for a reply and helping with the editing she joined the director and basically was filmed doing a very hard workout having Sara Del Rey shouting at her to push herself harder culminating with Sara saying "You're ready." And the words.

Alex Daniels Arrives:

Next week


End file.
